Lovely Stories with Different Pairings!
by Chibineptune87
Summary: This is your time to shine! I have a new idea and I want YOU to participate! You will find ALL information inside so just click the button and include yourself in this fun thing! I am waiting patiently for reviews! More reviews means more fun stories.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dear readers! Chibineptune here with a new idea for a new story and I hope that you want to participate in this. I will let you choose what I will write!_

_I will write down different pairings and you will choose what pairing you want me to write about. _

_The stories won't be very long but still very good, I promise! _

_You can also tell me which rating you want. If you want it sweet and short then tell me so. If you want it short but SEXY then tell me that._

_I want YOU to choose so enjoy and please REVIEW. _

_I hope that you will like this idea._

_Love Chibineptune!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Choose from these pairings please and remember, tell me which rating too!

The pairing and rating that gets the most votes will be written soon. Thanks!

**Bowser/Ludwig**

**Ludwig/Larry**

**Ludwig/Lemmy**

**Iggy/Lemmy**

**Roy/Larry**

**Lemmy/Larry**

**Roy/Lemmy**

**Iggy/Roy**

**Bowser/Bowser Jr**

Please vote and review and I sincerely hope that you like this idea!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW SOON!**

**Thank you dear readers!**


	2. IggyRoy

_**Hello everyone! Guess who's here? Your host...CHIBINEPTUNE! **_

_**So, this is my first short story and the winner couple that will have the honour to be in the first chapter is...Iggy/Roy!**_

_**Yes, they got 2 votes as the others only got 1 vote and I ONLY got 7 reviews. Not much but thank you very much to you who voted! The anonymous too!**_

_Cartoonlover999_

_Luddiluv34_

_Harlequinade-breakaway_

_Koopalinglover_

_QueenBoo_

_**Thanks guys. Now on to this story. The rating is M!**_

**Iggy/ Roy**

**Early birthday present**

" Come on! Do this one thing for me! You never do anything for me" Roy growled at Iggy who had his head turned away from him.

" I do everything you want me to! This is the only thing that I'm saying no to and I refuse to do it" Iggy stood up and walked away.

" Fine! Walk away you traitor. I knew that I meant nothing to you!" Roy yelled after Iggy's retreating from.

Roy kicked stuff around in his room. His birthday was in 2 weeks and he wanted a special present from Iggy but that four-eyed, lime-green headed koopa simply refused.

Life sucked!

XOXO

1 week had passed, Roy and Iggy hadn't spoken to eachother yet but all the other koopalings were talking about what to get Roy for his birthday present but whenever they did that, Iggy walked away from the room leaving his fellow siblings confused.

The relationship between Roy and Iggy was weird. Sometimes they were the nicest to eachother and they talked and laughed but sometimes they were just ignoring eachother for weeks. No one knew about their ' special ' relationship except Lemmy who was very close to Iggy.

He was currently looking for Iggy and when he found him, he was in the garden tearing at the grass on the ground and destroying the flowers with his claws.

" Iggy...Are you OK?" Lemmy asked uncertain.

Iggy flopped down on the ground with a deep sigh " Not really...Something is bothering me"

Lemmy sat down next to him, even though Iggy was younger by 3 years, he was much taller than him. It seemed like everyone grew tall except Lemmy.

" Is it...Roy? Did something happen between the two of you?" Lemmy asked softly.

Iggy nodded sadly " He wants me to get him a...**personal** gift Lemmy"

Lemmy coughed to himself " Like what?"

Iggy looked around to see if anyone was there and he leaned in and whispered it in Lemmy's ear. Lemmy's face turned red.

" Uhh...Oh...How...Fun...Are you gonna do it?"

" I don't know...It seems kind of selfish? Like he's only doing it for his own...pleasure..."

Lemmy thought for a while " I don't know...maybe both of you can...uhh...enjoy it" Lemmy blushed again. Roy sure was naughty.

Iggy thought " Maybe...Hell, why not? It's a good experience! I'll do it! Right now actually, wanna come with me?"

Lemmy shook his head " Uhm no...You go and I'll wait here...Have fun!"

Iggy ran away to the market downtown with a big grin on his face. Lemmy waved him off but when he was out of sight he burst out laughing.

XOXO

The day of the birthday was finally here. Lemmy, Larry and Wendy had decorated the castle with much help from the goombas, koopa troopas and shy guys. The castle looked cool with red, blues and green. Not girly colour as pink and purple like Roy requested.

Everyone was sitting at the big family table and Roy was sitting in Bowser's throne since he was the honour koopa today and he also had a crown on his head.

All of his siblings put the presents infront of Roy.

Roy smirked and opened the first one from Wendy. His smile fell from his face when he saw what it was. It was pink-hearted sunglasses.

Wendy blinked her eyes innocently " I think that they go with the colour of your shell and your old glasses are giving me the creeps. You have had them since you were born! Change them!" Wendy screamed.

Roy growled and broke them with him fist, Wendy stuck out here tongue at him.

The next present was from Lemmy and guess what, it was a clown ball. Roy's eye-brow shot up like a rocket " What the hell?"

Lemmy grinned " I'm going to teach you how to balance ontop of it"

Roy growled " In your dreams" he threw the ball away and took Morton's present next.

It was a chocolate bar.

Roy growled " How...thoughtful. You know I hate chocolate"

Next was Ludwig's. A music sheet? He looked at Ludwig like he was an idiot.

Ludwig smiled " Materialistic stuff go away but music stays in the soul forever. This piece of music if just for you Roy. Enjoy!" Ludwig stood up and went to the piano that the shy guys had set up and started playing a beautiful melody.

When he was done, everyone clapped their hands, even Roy " Thank Ludwig...That was good" Roy wasn't very good with words, except harsh ones.

Larry's present was sunglasses too but cool black ones that Roy liked and he actually hugged Larry.

Bowser Jr gave him crayons and even though Roy hated them because he hated to draw, one look at Junior's innocent face made him shut up and hug Junior too.

Iggy was last and Roy looked at Iggy nervously. He opened the present and inside was DVD ' Jackie Chan's best collection '

" Gee thanks...EXACTLY what I wanted from YOU Iggy" Roy muttered but Iggy seemed unmoved by his obvious anger. Bowser stood up proudly next to Roy.

" My Boy! You have turned 18 and my present for you is, of course the usual money but also freedom! No more coming home early or curfews"

Roy grinned and hugged Bowser " Thanks king dad. Uhh...by the way...How much money?"

Bowser grinned " 5000 koopa coins"

Roy hugged Bowser harder " Thanks king dad, you're the best"

He let go of Bowser and turned to him siblings " Uhh...I'm not very good with words but uhh...Thanks to you everyone for the presents and stuff...They were awesome and now...Let's have some cake!" Roy smirked and the koopa troopas brought in a huge cake.

They ate and had fun until it was night.

XOXO

Roy was getting ready for bed in his room when someone knocked on the door.

" Come in" Roy answered.

Iggy stepped in and closed the door behind him.

" What do **you **want?" Roy sighed.

Iggy looked at him annoyed " Listen, I'm coming here to make things good between us so be quiet and listen!"

Roy stood up staright but he was quiet and listened to Iggy.

" I...The thing you asked for seemed very personal and too early for us and that's why I was unsure about it but after many thoughts and consideration...I did it Roy!" Iggy grinned.

Roy's eyes bulged out and he licked his lips nervously.

" Uhh...The...The piercing?" Roy blushed.

Iggy blushed and stuck out his tongue showing a metal ball right in the middle of his tongue. He pulled it back and giggled while blushing.

Roy grinned " Oh Wow...That looks so..." he pulled Iggy close to him " Sexy!" he kissed Iggy hard.

Their tongues played around eachother, the small metal ball bumping between their tongues. They pulled away panting but smiling.

" Wow...That thing is sexy but on you...It's SUPER sexy"

Iggy blushed " I know that we haven't been together for very long but...I wanna try it on you and see...if it works" Iggy licked his lips.

Roy choked on his tongue so he could only nod when Iggy pushed him down on the bed and spread his legs. Seeing that proud pink cock standing upright against Roy's stomach.

Roy always wanted Iggy to get a tongue piercing, he had heard that it made wonders when some one with a tongue piercing gave a blowjob! His thoughts were interrupted when Iggy wrapped his lips around the head of Roy's cock and sucked.

Roy screamed out in pleasure, the metal ball was pressing right into his peehole, giving him amazing pleasure.

Iggy moaned around the cock in his mouth and he continued sucking and licking, focusing mostly on the head. He opened his mouth wide and deepthroated Roy, moving his tongue along the lenght, letting the metal ball caress Roy's sensitive cock.

Roy couldn't take it anymore " Fuck Iggy...I'm gonna come! Pull away or swallow! NOW!" Roy screamed and with a arched back, he came heavily in Iggy's mouth, most of it going down Iggy's throat in heavy and creamy spurts.

Roy relaxed and fell back against the bed, taking deep breaths. Iggy swallowed the rest of cum and lay down next to Roy who was still breathing heavily.

Roy wrapped his arms around Iggy's thin from. He kissed him softly on the snout " Thanks lime-bear" Iggy giggled. He hated that nick-name but from Roy, it sounded sweet.

" You're welcome pink-glasses. Was it better with the piercing?"

Roy laughed " Oooh yeah! Much better. Now let us sleep. Good night babe. Thanks for the best birthday present...EVER!"

Iggy laughed softly " I'm happy to hear that Roy. Good night"

They wrapped their arms around eachother and fell asleep.

A small figure was standing outside the door and listening. He grinned and pulled away when he saw them holding eachother.

" Yes!" Lemmy hopped up on the ball and rolled away happy to his own room to sleep.

**The End**

_**That was it. It wasn't as short as I wanted it to be. The next story may be shorter and we will see what will happen! Now, new couples! So vote again!**_

_**I will post a new story in about a week. So vote people! VOTE = REVIEWS!**_

_Bowser/Bowser Jr_

_Larry/Roy_

_Ludwig/Bowser Jr_

_Larry/Bowser Jr_

_Bowser/Larry_

_Wendy/Herself (You'll see)_

_**So vote people.**_

_**Good luck!**_

_**Also people...Tell me what you thought of the story! REIVEWS = LOVE!**_


	3. Wendy's time!

_Hello everyone! Chibineptune here with the second chapter or third if you want, for the lovely stories series and the winner is..._

_**WENDY/HERSELF!**_

_Thanks to the fans. Very many of you voted for Wendy and I have no idea why. Maybe because she's by herself? I couldn't pair her up with anyone because all my guy koopalings are GAY haha!_

_Second in line was Larry/Bowser Jr and I'm writing a story about them next...I think. We'll see what the votes say!_

_Thank you SO MUCH everyone for your WONDERFUL reviews, they really made my day since I have been a little down these past few days. So thank you lovely fans. I love thee!_

_A little warning, this fic is a LITTLE on the dark side so beware if you don't like that theme and if you like it then...welcome. **THE RATING IS M!**_

_So enjoy and REVIEW!_

_**PS: I just want to say that no one of you have wanted to be a member in my GAY KOOPA LOVE community! I have the link to it in my profile and also apply for the ORIGINAL stories community too. You won't be disappointed!**_

**Wendy/Herself**

**I'm in love with...myself?**

Wendy was standing in her room naked, infront of a mirror, looking at her naked body. She looked at her face, her breasts and lastly on her pussy.

She always thought herself the sexiest female koopa in the world. No guy koopa deserved her love or body because she was the perfect being.

Since she had gotten older, she had gotten blond hair that reached down to her shoulders and she always fixed it so it would be perfect. She took off her bow on her head and let her hair down so it cascaded down her shoulders.

She walked over to the mirror and pressed her lips against her own in the mirror and whispered to herself.

" I love you. You are the only one for me and no one will have you but me. It's time for me to lose my virginity to you" she licked the mirror, imagining kissing herself and feeling tongues playing with eachother. She was sure that she tasted like heaven.

She let go from the kiss with a moan, looking at her mirror self and seeing the spit slide down the mirror. She felt herself shudder in pleasure.

She went to get her secret box under the bed where no one found it and if they did, it was locked with two locks. She put it on the bed and opened it with the keys that she normally had in her shell but right now it was next to the bed .

She opened the box and inside was a large black dildo along with a tube of lube that she had saved for the moment that she would lose her virginity to herself. She took the dildo and lube with her to the mirror. She took her chair and put it infront of the mirror too, she sat on it and spread her legs along the arms of the chair. She moaned and shuddered when she saw her leaking pussy in the mirror.

She stroked it with her finger and brought a drop of juice to her lips and sighed

" It tastes delicious, YOU taste delicious my love. I promise, I will make this special, are you ready because...here I come"

She lubed up the giant cock that was atleast 10 inches in lenght and 4 inches wide in girth. When it was all lubed up and shining in the light, she put the tip against her entrance. She looked into her own eyes in the mirror and whispered

" I love you my darling. I will make us one now"

She pushed the dildo inside harshly and cried out in pain as it pushed past her virgin walls. She started crying as she shoved the rest of the dildo inside of her with force. Blood splattered against the mirror. When all of the dildo was in, she groaned in pain. It hurt so much but atleast she was one with her special one now and no one could break that bond, not even her father.

She started pulling it in and out of her even though there was pain and blood trailing down her pussy and inner thighs, she didn't care. Her soul was crying out in pleasure. She was looking at herself in the mirror, the dildo was covered in red and it was sliding in and out of her pussy with force.

Her eyes locked with herself in the mirror while she was chanting " I love you. I love you. I love you!" she started pushing the dildo deeper, harder inside her. Blood flying everywhere on the mirror.

Her orgasm was drawing closer, her muscles contracting against the giant dildo inside her. She started roughly pulling at her clit and squeezing it between her claws until she screamed loudly and came. Her juices squirted on her hand, on her dildo and the mirror. Covering it in juices, her body shook with her force of the orgasm. She started crying heavily and screaming. Hating herself for what she did.

She had hurt herself, there was blood everywhere and she could barely stand up from the pain. The dildo slipped from the pussy and landed on the floor with ' thud '.

She looked at it with disgust. It was covered with blood but also her juices. She was a sick person.

What should she have done? She was in love with herself and no one deserved her except herself.

That's why she had given her virginity to...herself.

She was the only one who deserved it.

**The end!**

_Sick...I know! I don't know why but I don't like Wendy so I wrote something dark. Sheesh, am I evil. Sorry guys, you who like Wendy! If I ever write anything about her again, I will make it nice!_

**Now! Time for another voting session! Choose, vote and REVIEW!**

**Larry/Bowser Jr**

**Bowser/Larry**

**Iggy/Lemmy**

**Ludwig/Lemmy**

**Bowser/Iggy**

**Bowser/Lemmy**

**Roy/Morton**

**Morton/Lemmy**

**Please vote and review!**

_Liked the story? Please review and tell me and if you didn't like it...Well...Review and tell me why you didn't like it!_

_Waiting patiently!_

_Thank you again for you wonderful reviews! Love ya!_

_**REMEMBER! JOIN THE GAY KOOPA COMMUNITY AND MY ORIGINAL STORIES! THANK YOU! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	4. LarryBowser Jr Truth or dare!

_Hi everyone! Chibineptune here with the fourth chapter! I am very sorry for delaying with the story but I had work and school and much more stuff so sorry but I am finally here to announce the winner..._

_**LARRY/BOWSER JR**_

_and_

_**BOWSER/LARRY**_

_What?...2 winners? How so? Well, they got the same number of votes so what I'm going to do is, first to write about **Larry/Bowser Jr **then about **Bowser/Larry **so I hope that you won't get disappointed._

_Read, review and love it! The rating for this story is **T**_

_**Larry/Bowser Jr**_

_**Truth or dare**_

All the koopalings were sitting around in a circle in the middle of the livingroom. They were playing truth or dare because the weather was awful outside. It was raining and thundering so they couldn't be outside.

" I dare you to drink one of daddy's beer!" Wendy smirked towards Lemmy who stared at her with huge eyes.

" What? I'm too young and king dad will kill me if he finds out"

Wendy huffed " Well, if your not up to it then leave the game Lemmy. This is truth or dare, not lame game as you call it"

Lemmy glared " Fine, see what I'll do now!" he ran to the kitchen and got one of his father's bear. He ran back to the livingroom with shaky legs, he sat down and opened the can of beer and looked at it with scared eyes. All the koopalings were staring at him.

" Come on you wimp!" Roy yelled. Lemmy whimpered and started drinking the beer with his eyes clenched shut. When he drank half of the can, he pulled it away from his mouth and burped loudly. Everyone laughed at him, Lemmy started laughing along but he was starting to feel dizzy.

" H-hey...This isn't so...so...bad" Lemmy giggled and drank down the rest of the beer.

Ludwig shook his head " Well, since Lemmy is too wasted to make a truth or dare, I'll take his place. Roy, truth or dare?"

Roy shrugged " Uhh...Truth"

" WUSS!" Morton screamed, pointing a finger at Roy. Roy growled and punched Morton straight in the nose.

" Hey! Stop it guys! No fighting. Ok Roy...Truth! Have you ever dreamt of having sex with a GUY koopa?" Ludwig smirked towards Roy who blushed and started stuttering and mumbling.

" Well...Answer the damn question!" Wendy screeched.

" Fuck! No...Yes...Sort of...I dreamt of a girl with a penis and boobs!" Roy screamed loudly scaring everyone.

" You dreamt about a...dragqueen?" Wendy asked with a snicker.

Roy glared at her with all his power " No! It was a girl but she had a penis"

Everyone burst out laughing except Larry who sat there in confusion to why his siblings were laughing at Roy who was blushing a fierce red.

" What are you laughing about? What did he dream about?" Larry asked.

Roy blushed and screamed " None of your fucking business and you fucking DARE to even tell king dad!" Larry nodded his head fearfully.

" Tell king dad what?" Junior came in through the door with his Bowser doll.

" Great, here comes another baby" Morton sighed.

" Why don't you and Larry go and play with dolls or something?" Iggy laughed evilly.

Junior pouted and glared " I don't like dolls and this is king dad and he will protect me and keep me strong!"

Roy stood up " Let's see how strong you are then" he took the Bowser doll from Junior and held it up high from Junior's reach. Junior started screaming and trying to reach for his doll but Roy was laughing evilly.

Junior screamed and punched Roy right in the nuts making him scream in pain and drop the doll as he held his abused nuts.

" You little fucker asshole!" Roy screamed and pushed Junior harshly against the wall. Junior fell to the floor from the force of the push, he started crying in pain.

Ludwig glared at Roy " Great work idiot" Roy stuck his tongue at Ludwig who growled and started fighting with Roy and all the other koopas joining them except Larry who ran to Junior and helped him stand up and they walked to Junior's room.

_LARRYBOWSERJR_

" Thanks for helping me Larry. Roy is so mean and I hate him sometimes but you're always so nice. What were you guys doing anyway?"

Larry smiled " No worries Junior, I know that Roy is mean. We were playing truth or dare. It's a game, if you choose truth then you have to answer any question truthfully and if you choose dare then you have to do whatever the player tells you. Wanna play?"

Junior nodded happily " Yeah but I wanna start"

Larry nodded " OK, let's begin. Ask me truth or dare"

" OK, truth or dare?"

" Truth. Now you have to ask me something. Anything you want"

" Ok...Umm...Larry...Have you ever...Slept with a doll in your bed?" Junior asked, proud that he could come up with a question.

" Ha ha, NO! Never! Ok, my turn. Truth or dare?" Larry laughed.

" Ahh...Truth!" Junior giggled.

" OK...Who do you like the most of your siblings?"

" Uhm...It depends! I like each one of you differently"

Larry was confused " How do you mean? Explain"

" I like Ludwig a lot because he teaches me stuff, like math and science. I like Lemmy because he makes me laughed. I like Roy because he makes me tough even though he is mean some of the times. Wendy...I like her because she's my only sister. I like Morton because he's stupid. I like Iggy because he's CRAZY! I like you Larry the most because you make me feel special...actually...I love you Larry" Junior blushed.

" Love me? Like...Love LOVE me?" Larry asked confused with a blush.

Junior started crying while nodding " I was really confused so I asked king dad and he yelled at me for being weird and he said that I should forget about my feelings because they were unnatural and wrong but...I feel right when I think about you that way. Did...Did I disgust you Larry? I'm sorry if I made you feel weird"

Larry shook his head gently while taking Junior's hand in his own " No...I'm relieved because..." he leaned forward and kissed Junior gently on his lips before pulling away " I feel the same way Junior"

Junior smiled " So I'm not a freak?"

Larry shook his head " No, you're not but I suggest you not telling anyone because they will think it's disgusting, weird and unnatural as king dad said. Let it be our own little secret...OK?"

Junior looked a little bummed " OK...but I'm not ashamed of what we have"

Larry smiled and nuzzled his snout against Junior's in a eskimo kiss " Me neither and when we grow up to be amazing koopas...We'll tell everyone and whatever happens, I'll always be with you and love you"

Junior giggled and hugged Larry hard " You're right Larry and as they say...Hakuna Matata!"

Larry laughed " What? What does that mean?"

Junior kissed Larry " It means no worries"

Larry nodded...No worries...He liked the sound of that.

**No worries!**

**The end!**

_That's the end of that chapter! ( Know from where I got that frase?) I hoped that you liked it. It was a little mushy and too soft but I like variety in my stories but the next one about _**Bowser/Larry **_will be hardcore...I promise._

_So please review and I hope that you enjoyed it._

_Thank you so much and see you next time! REVIEW!_


End file.
